


Can I Rewrite the Plan?

by 452AgentMax



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Multi, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/452AgentMax/pseuds/452AgentMax
Summary: Wesker has been trans for years now, only his close friends know, no one else knows until Chris plays a joke and finds out to which he promises not to tell.
Relationships: Annette Birkin/William Birkin, Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Wesker was quite surprised when he walked into the showers after their practice, usually, everyone was gone and at their desk doing paperwork, but they were still here. He thought about just slipping back out the door await more, but the door was already closed, making a quiet “thump”. Though barely noticeable, they were all trained to hearing the smallest sound, he wouldn't get away with it.

He walked himself to his locker, he saw that Barry, Chris, and Brad were chatting near their own lockers, he cursed himself mentally as they greeted him.

“So you do get a shower after our training huh?” Barry joked 

“Of course I do” Wesker scoffed and opened his locker and grabbed a white towel. His hand was shaking, it was too noticeable, but to him it was. His mind was going on overdrive, if he showered here they would know. They would know..

He threw the towel over his shoulder and sat on the bench, maybe he could dilly dally long enough for them to leave, he sat on the bench and unlaced his shoes, usually, he could just kick them off. 

He continued to listen to the other men’s chit chatter he occasionally caught Chris taking glances

From the humidity, he felt the piece of cloth around his chest stick more to his skin underneath. 

After his boots and socks were off he stood up “you guys have some work on your desks waiting, I recommend getting to it, if you wanna leave on time” he kept his voice steady, as he walked to the showers, he hoped that they were gonna listen and leave but when he stopped at the showers, he still hasn't heard the door. He quickly took off his pants and his shirt. His hands fiddle with the tight binder around his chest. His hands slipped multiple times before finally unclipped on four clips. He made quick work of his underwear and jumped in the shower.

He closed the curtain as quickly as he could, he heard the quiet “thump” of the door closing, a breath of relief escaped his lips before he started to rinse out his hair.

He was too focused on getting done quickly to hear the quiet footsteps making their way to him, and before he knew it the curtain was ripped to the side and the sound of a gasp leaving someone's lips.

Albert froze, he couldn’t move. He didn't even turn around, his hands still in his hair.

“Captain?..” he recognized that voice as Chris’

“Yes, Chris?” The brunette could hear the strain in his captain's voice.

“I didn't mean to…i didn't know, I was just gonna pull a joke on you …. I didn't know you...were a woman…”

Albert gritted his teeth, he wasn't a woman at all. “I am not a woman now, would you be so kind and leave!” 

“ i-i didn't mean it like that! Here's your towel. I promise my eyes are closed!” the young man nearly yelled. Albert turned around quickly before grabbing the towel, the man was at least true to his words. He wrapped the towel around himself and stepped out of the shower. His usual grace and confidence were completely gone.

“You're good Redfield..” he said softly. The young man opened his eyes slowly and kept his head down.

“I didn't mean to come off as rude, I just...got caught off guard. I never would've thought..”

“That was the point, Chris, I was trying to keep it secret for as long as I could.” the blond responded.

“But I felt a hard-on when we...were” Chris seemed to be searching for words.

“Making out? Flirting? I packed. Like I usually do.”

“Were you ever gonna tell me”

The blond bit his lip, he was gonna if the relationship went further then just steamy make-outs in his office. “Eventually…”

“Y’know I don't really care... it's just shocking like I never knew or like thought?”

Albert knew he was trying to make him feel better. He couldn't help but smile. “That means it worked.

“How is your voice like that, and how do you look like” he gestured to his body with a small laugh. “Like this?”

“I'm on testosterone, it changed my voice and body throughout my years, I think it's been about 10 years..”

“Why don't you just like...get surgery?”

Albert couldn't help but laugh. “Oh, I dunno the money, no physical labor for a while after in between them, I wouldn't be working, and I don't know how long it would take to heal...I just get through the day, hopefully, eventually, I do get that shit done. Until then I just use a chest binder to make these stupid things disappear for a few hours.” the blond explained.

Chris nodded and smiled. “Your secret is safe, but” he pauses. “May we go on an actual date for my silence ?” Chris’s boyish smile appeared.

“And if I refuse?”

“I'll be sad?” his smile disappeared.” but ill still keep quiet”

“Where and when?” Albert smiled 

1998-3-23


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a small update!

1998-3-24

Al leaned against the wall of his room, Chris and his date just ended and he just got home, thankfully alone. This wasn’t part of his plan at all, he was supposed to lead them to their death this year, not go on dates! Not get a boyfriend who he was supposed to sacrifice for the experiments, but here he was!

Their date went extremely well, they just wanted to have dinner near their work to catch dinner, it was all just to keep his secret a damn secret, that is the only reason.

Yet he questioned it, he never intended to ‘be’ with the man, he just fulfilled lust or him at least thought. Chris had opened up about what he's been through and how he had to basically raise his sister. He opened up about his grief and fears, everything.

All of it Albert could kill him or fool him, hurt him, really anything yet he was so open and told him. It was obvious Chris had liked him since the beginning after Chris revealed he was being a troublemaker to get Albert's attention. How did Albert not see it?

His body dragged itself to the bed where he just fell on. Where he continued to ponder

Albert did find the younger man hot, but nothing else.

1998-3-30

Chris casually walked into his captain's office and plopped down in a chair in front of a wooden desk, he could already feel a burning glare on his face. The sound of a stack of papers hit the desk as gloved fingers weaved into each other.

“What do you want Dearheart?” Albert asked as he stared at Chris behind his shades.

“Do you have tampons on you?” the brunette asked 

Albert blinked a few times and took his shades off. “Tampons?...yes why are you asking?” he looked at his lover preparing to answer a stupid question.

“Claire period surprised her and she's in the bathroom.” 

Albert chuckled and smiled. “ oh I hate when that happens' ' he opened the lower drawer on the desk. ``I only have regulars so I hope she's not starting heavy” he pulled one out and handed it to his boyfriend. “ she might need these too” he handed him a small pouch of medicine. Cramp meds. 

“Thanks Al” with that Chris got out to help his sister.


End file.
